User blog:GamerKid248/Out with the old... In with the new...
Was Series 2 a powerful and moving follow up to the critically acclaimed Series 1? No but it was a good follow up! The thing is it was a captivated and gripping series that hooked me until the satisfying end. It was perfection in any means but it was a very good follow up but what could a Third Series bring to the table? Susan Wright and Nigel Carter In the second series, Susan Wright returned to put the blame of murdering Daniel Latimer on her biological son, Nigel Carter. I bet your wondering what could they do with this storyline in the third series, well... Susan delivered some sad news, that she is dying and that the condition that she has is untreatable. The last time we saw her was standing outside, Nigel's house and her vanishing alongside her dog. Susan didn't appear again and Nigel didn't mention her once. The question is where has Susan gone because the last time we saw her she had luggage with her. Was she leaving again!? I wanted to see the mother and son coming together at last and resolving their problems and possibly, seeing a heart-renching death of Susan. Could this possibly happen in the third instalment? Sharon Bishop and Jocelyn Knight helping Jonah Bishop Now, we all know that Sharon and Jocelyn were arch-enemies throughout series 2 but they decided to come together and work as a team to help Sharon's son, Jonah. The problem is does the audience care for the characters Sharon and Jocelyn that much anymore? I don't. Yes they were good characters and lawyers when we needed them but how would the release of Jonah impact anyone's lives other than Sharon and her husband. Exactly. On one hand this would be an interesting arc in the third series but who would want to see the outcome? We don't know how he got into prison and we didn't see what happened in court! Sandbrook Murder Case as a Trail? (Claire Ripley, Lee Ashworth and Ricky Gillespie) Let's just leave this. There all guilty and they have all confessed. Let's leave them to go into prison. They could have done the Sandbrook case in a spin off, I don't know called, Sandbrook because let's be honest it took over most of the series and took over the central point of the Broadchurch characters. More gripping and central points on original characters! With the second series we didn't see an awful lot of the original characters and I think there's a lot to see on characters such as Paul Coates, Susan Wright, Nigel Carter, Becca Fisher, Chloe Latimer and Tom Miller and with the closure to the Sandbrook case we will probably get more central storylines on these key individuals. Character deaths? We have only seen the characters of Daniel Latimer, Jack Marshall and Liz Roper in the series'. So we are bound to see some promising and useful deaths. Daniel impacted the series in the best way possible because without his death we wouldn't of had the series... Jack gave us an insight of how terrible the circumstances Broadchurch was in and how harsh humans really are. While the death of Liz was really not necessary at all. Although she did give Beth Latimer more character development, I would have liked to see more of the he character. As in the first series, her character was overpowered by other stronger characters. In the second series, she was mentioned once or twice and we saw her grave once. In the third series we are bound to see a needed character death that will surely move on the show and the series from the death of Danny because it's got a bit dry now. The deaths of Susan Wright could happen or even a new character. The return of Joe Miller? Predictable yes but needed, NO! Conclusion Would any of these events move on the show and series as whole. I think so. What do you think!? Category:Blog posts